


Still Jack and Daniel - The 2nd Year - XIII - Daniel Jackson O'Neill's Summer Adventures - Playing Hooky

by Annejackdanny



Series: Still Jack and Daniel Series 2 - No Yellow Brick Road/Ghosts of the Past [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Little Danny, M/M, summer adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annejackdanny/pseuds/Annejackdanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is working too much, Jack steps on the brakes - just a little bit of fluff and having fun at Memorial Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Jack and Daniel - The 2nd Year - XIII - Daniel Jackson O'Neill's Summer Adventures - Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LD List Summer Challenge 2011 - stories about summer activities in and around Colorado Springs

**Still Jack and Daniel - The Second Year  
**

**Daniel Jackson O'Neill's Summer Adventures  
**

**XIII**

**Playing Hooky**

  
  


Jack O'Neill gazed out the kitchen window, thoughtfully watching the birds taking an early morning bath in the little stone bird bath across the lawn. A brilliant blue sky was promising another hot and beautiful day. A day perfect for bike riding, swimming, hanging out on the porch with a cold beer, having a BBQ... 

A day he and Daniel would spend underground in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain. Granted, it was nice and cool there and usually Jack didn't mind going in. But lately their days seemed to consist of skyscraper-high amounts of paperwork regarding HWS. 

The Daniels were working on the Stargate 101 presentation for the future staff working for HWS, going through hundreds of mission reports and databases to gather all the facts and intel to create a time line of gate history, technical data, lists of allies and foes. And Jack found himself stuck working with the brass in DC to put all of HWS's fields-of-duty and responsibilities into political nonsense that no one would understand it in the end without having at least three doctorates. 

He was supposed to read through the folder and add suggestions from his view of someone who had first hand field experience. The rest of the time he seemed to be on the phone with Major Davis, or his aid, discussing said suggestions and political pearls of wisdom. And of course there were briefings... some of the HWS staff was currently on base to help organize everything since the offices at the Pentagon weren't ready to move in, yet. Basically HWS was a new branch to Homeland Security, but they needed offices and briefing rooms. 

Right now Jack missed going through the gate more than ever. And walking down memory lane by reading all those old mission reports seemed to put a damper on little Daniel's mood as well. Not to mention the many extra hours they had worked lately. Because Jack had to stay longer in order to meet deadlines, he’d had no choice but to allow Daniel more work hours as well. Three more weeks until they had to go to Washington to officially launch HWS. Three more weeks of working their tails off, coming home late and spending the weekends trying to catch up with chores. 

“'mornin',” a sleepy voice pulled him out of his musings. 

Daniel, still half asleep even though he was already fully dressed, slunk across the kitchen on autopilot. He grabbed his favorite Indy mug from the counter, placed it under the espresso machine, pushed the button and waited for the stuff that kept him alive to fill his mug. “Want one too?” he asked Jack in between yawns. 

“Already got one, thanks,” Jack muttered back, waving his own half-empty mug at the kid. He didn't feel much more awake than Daniel looked. Usually he didn't mind getting up early, but the prospect of another day full of paper work, phone calls and meetings had him exhausted before he'd even set foot in the mountain. 

“'kay.” 

They sat down at the table and Jack poured Froot Loops from the box into his cereal bowl while Daniel only had his coffee and a folder that had the word Classified stamped on the front. 

Jack suppressed a sigh. This was the third time in two weeks. He knew Daniel didn't do it to annoy him. And he'd gladly ignore it, but rules were rules and in this case it wasn't even just a rule, but law. Jack poured milk over his Froot Loops to let them soak for a bit. He took another sip of his coffee. Only then he felt ready to tackle this... again. 

“Daniel,” he said meaningfully. 

“Mh?” Daniel didn't look up from the mission report he was reading.

“ _Daniel_...”

“Jack?” Puzzled blue eyes peered at him from over the folder. “Sorry, I need to read this...”

“It's classified,” Jack pointed out, congratulating himself on staying calm and reasonable. “We've talked about bringing home classified stuff. Especially printed classified stuff.” 

The kid had the decency to look sheepish. “I know, but I wasn’t able to finish this yesterday. It's a report from Colonel Reynolds and we need some information about...”

“You're not supposed to bring mission reports home,” Jack cut him off. “I don't have to explain the term classified to you, or the consequences of this getting into the wrong hands.” He reached out and snatched it out of Daniel's grasp. “Or are you telling me you were cleared to take this with you?” 

“No. But it won't get into wrong hands. No one gets in here without you shooting him first and asking questions later. So I don't see a problem there,” Daniel said with a scowl. 

“That's not the point.” Daniel was cleared to bring home translation work or books from the SGC for research – as long as it didn't contain any strategical or tactical information of any kind. History stuff was not a problem. And with extra clearance from Hammond some of the more delicate material was a possibility. But never mission reports.

“If you want us to be done with Stargate 101 on time I have to bring work home,” Daniel argued. 

Jack got up, put the folder on the fridge and returned to the kitchen table. “No, you don't. You're working too hard anyway. It's about time this whole HWS set up is over and done with.”

“But, Ja-ack...”

“Don't Ja-ack me. No mission reports,” Jack said firmly. 

Very aware Daniel was still glaring at him, he started eating his Froot Loops. After a few minutes of pregnant silence and Daniel's eyes burning holes into Jack's bowed head, he put his spoon down and looked up – and straight into accusing blue orbs. “No one is allowed to take mission reports home. You know that. It's not a little-Daniel-rule,” Jack tried. 

“But it's not fair. I have other stuff to do, too. And it's so much to read up and filter all the important stuff from,” Daniel said, bordering on whining. 

“Jackson told me you're making great progress. There's no need to fret. You'll ace it.”

“And we haven't even written down all the technical details yet. We need to get together with Sam and Doctor Lee about that. And then we have to edit the video to go with the presentation,” Daniel went on as if he hadn't heard what Jack said. 

“Video?” Jack asked. “What video?”

“You know, the video! We talked about it a couple of weeks ago. There'll be a printed version of Stargate 101 for everyone involved. But we're also doing this presentation, right? When HWS has its first official meeting. And therefore we’re making a movie, showing the gate in action and other things, like staffs and zats. BD already collected vid material from missions. Like rings and...”

“Right. I remember that came up in one of the briefings.” He pointed at Daniel's favorite cereal box on the table, “Eat something.”

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. “I'm not hungry.”

“Not eating won't change the situation. You'll get that mission report back when we're on base.” 

“Then let's go. I'll eat something at the commissary later,” Daniel said with new enthusiasm, changing tactics.

“We have another twenty before we have to go. You'll be too swamped with work later. How about some toast?” 

Daniel scrunched up his face and eyed the toast as if choosing his breakfast was a very hard decision. Jack noticed dark circles under his eyes.

“I'm really not hungry,” Daniel said finally, stifling another yawn. “I had half a bag of cookies last n... before I went to bed. I'm still full.”

“What do you mean you had half a bag of cookies last night? You went to bed at nine. I don't remember any cookies,” Jack asked, suspicion creeping up on him. 

“That's 'cause you don't know where my hidden stash is. Otherwise I'd never have any left for myself,” Daniel said with a shrug.

“You had two helpings of meat loaf at dinner. You’re telling me you stuffed yourself with cookies after that? _When_ exactly did you eat half a bag of cookies last night?” He had checked on Daniel before he had gone to bed. That had been around 23:00... and the brat had appeared to be asleep like a good little boy. Or so Jack had thought. 

Daniel bit his bottom lip. “Can I have the toast, please?” he asked politely, batting his eyelashes.

“How many mission reports did you bring home to read, Daniel?”

“Um, a few. Four or five.” Daniel gazed at his Indy mug as if it was something new and interesting. 

“And when exactly did you read them?” Jack continued his interrogation.

“I woke up 'cause I had to use the bathroom and couldn't go back to sleep,” Daniel said, defensive now. “So I stayed up and read some more. A couple of hours, maybe. But I'm fine, really. Don't start...”

But Jack had heard enough. “Right. That does it. I'm going to check your bag every day before we leave the mountain from now on. And you better get used to the thought of going to bed straight after dinner tonight.” 

“You can't check my bag!” Daniel shouted at him. “That's... that's... outrageous!“

“If you keep smuggling out classified files I'll check your bag or report you to Hammond. What's it gonna be?” 

“I'm just doing my job! And I'm trying to do it as best as I can! You should appreciate my efforts, you... you...” 

“And I'm just doing mine. Which is making sure you get enough sleep and don't work yourself to death!”

Daniel jumped up from his chair, huffing and blustering as he stomped out of the kitchen. Flyboy, who had been occupied with his food until now, followed his young master out. Jack winced as the house seemed to shudder under the 'WHAM' of Daniel's slamming door. 

“Been a while,” he muttered to himself. Yep, it sure had been some time since Daniel had last erupted like an active volcano. Or that they had yelled at each other across the breakfast table. “That's it,” Jack said firmly as he heard the dog scratching and yelping at Daniel's door to be let in. 

It was time for crisis management. 

  
  


An hour later Daniel sat in the truck's passenger seat, arms firmly crossed, scowl fixed on his young face. “I can't believe you did that,” he said again. “I really can't believe it!”

“Get over it,” Jack said. 

“We can't just play hooky! You can't just call in sick! There's tons of work to do!” 

“When I called Jackson to pick up the dog on his way to base he told me – again – you're right on schedule and there's no problem with staying home if we don't feel well. General Hammond was very forthcoming, too.” The general had told him to take the day even before Jack had started to explain anything in detail. 

“But but but... I DO feel well! I'm not sick! How can you tell them we're sick when we're NOT!” Daniel sounded like an outraged parent who’d caught his kid skipping school. 

It would have been kinda cute if his anger hadn't been directed at Jack. 

Jack sighed and counted to ten. He tried the old 'humor me' trick. “I'm actually not so peachy today. All that paperwork is driving me nuts. I thought it'd be nice to have a day off, go to the park, have some fun.” 

“Stop manipulating me,” Daniel snapped. “You think I need a day off. Just because I lost a few hours sleep and was a bit cranky this morning. You could have asked me first. And I don't like you telling them poor little Danny needs his day off because he's not capable of doing his job.”

Could have worked.

“That's not what I told them. You should know better than that.”

“But that's what they'll think anyway,” Daniel huffed, wrapping his arms even more tightly around himself. 

“No one would ever think you're not capable of doing your job,” Jack said, feeling as though he had been sent back in time. This, too, was an issue they hadn't had to deal with in a long while. 

Daniel fell silent and stared out the window. Jack let him stew until they were close to Memorial Park. Finally, giving his kid a careful glance, he asked, “What'cha want to do? Swimming? Hiking? Go to the horse shoe court?” He had packed a picnic basket, a blanket and their swimming gear. Daniel had refused to pack any of his favorite picnic items such as books or his journal, but Jack had packed the yo-yos and a Frisbee. 

He desperately hoped he was doing the right thing. Daniel didn't do well with being bullied into having fun. But they both needed a break. Not tomorrow. Not next week. They needed this right now. Daniel loved going to Memorial Park and Jack expected him to cheer up once they were there. At least that was the idea. 

Right now, Daniel chose to remain silent.

It was still early, so there was no problem getting a parking space close to the park area where Prospect lake was. 

“We could rent a boat,” Jack suggested. “Nice opportunity since we don't have the dog with us.” He had decided not to take Flyboy today. Dogs were allowed at the park, but only on a leash and not at the swimming area. Jackson had stopped by and picked him up just before they had been ready to leave.

“Shouldn't we return all those mission reports, first?” Daniel asked quietly. He had lowered his arms and was now staring at his hands in his lap. 

“Jackson took them when he picked up the dog.” 

“Oh.” Daniel's face flushed with embarrassed heat. “I lost it. I guess I'm kind of... stressed. Or something.”

“Or something,” Jack agreed.

“I just want them to know I can do the same work as a grown up. Stargate 101 is important for HWS. And General Hammond said it'll be used for any other officers or civilians who join the program in the future,” he blurted out, blinking rapidly, still looking at his hands. 

“Daniel, we all know your work is worth as much as Jackson's. Or Carter's. Or anyone's.” Jack was beginning to worry. Since when had Daniel's self-esteem taken these kind of steps backwards again?

“Not you. Not the SGC,” Daniel explained, wringing his hands. “The brass in DC. The people at the Pentagon. The new HWS staff. The NID. I want to prove to them I'm as qualified as anyone. BD and I are doing this presentation together and I don't want anyone to think I'm just a dumb kid.” 

Oy. He should have seen this one coming. Somewhere down the line it was bound to happen. Daniel was doing pretty well at the safe and familiar venue of the SGC. Had regained his confidence about doing his job and meeting deadlines. But working for Homeworld Security was a whole different story. 

“No one is going to think that. Everyone there is cleared on who you are. And you'll have 'em wrapped around your little finger in no time. Stop worrying.” Jack pulled Daniel in for a quick hug. When the munchkin leaned into him and snuggled even closer, Jack waited for the other shoe to drop. 

“What if Simmons is gonna be there? There’s going to be an NID contingent. What if they send Simmons? He hates me.”

“Simmons hates all of us. And the feeling is pretty mutual,” Jack said. 

“But what if he’s there?”

“So what if he is? He won’t dare belittle or ridicule you in front of the Pentagon contingent. Not if he wants to live another day.” Last summer Simmons had tried to threaten Daniel during a disciplinary hearing at the SGC. Jack and Teal'c had had a talk with the good colonel afterward. He didn't think Simmons had forgotten about that. And if he had, they'd make sure he didn’t forget it again. 

“He makes me nervous,” Daniel said in an unusually timid voice. 

“He won't hurt you. He's worth less than scum. Just picture him in his underwear if you get nervous.” But Jack made a mental note to press Davis for a list of attendees ASAP. If the NID was really going to send Simmons to the HWS meeting Jack would do anything to make them change their mind. 

“Do you think the NID is still after Pierson? What if Simmons still thinks I know where he is?” 

“You don't know where he is now. Might still be in Egypt for all we know. You have nothing to hide. And if Simmons wants to get his grubby hands on you, he has to get past Teal'c and the rest of us first.” 

Daniel took a deep breath and pulled away from Jack. “I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier.” 

“So we can go back to DEFCON 5?” 

Daniel snorted. “Yeah.”

“Great. Your standing orders for the day – relax, have fun and be giddy.” Jack gave Daniel's hair a throughout ruffle and they left the truck. “Breakfast is top priority.” 

“I had break...”

“Aht! You had coffee. There's a coffee shop close to the playground. Let's get some pastries to go and keep the sandwiches for lunch?” 

“Can I have more coffee?” Daniel asked hopefully as he took the smaller bag out of the truck's bed. 

“A Latte,” Jack compromised, shouldering the picnic basket.

“Okay.” 

They had breakfast at a sunny spot close to the lake, watching the geese and ducks. Since Daniel didn't skate or play basketball they took their favorite trail alongside the lake and hiked in the general direction of the beach area, leaving the boat rentals and ball courts behind. 

“Maybe later,” Daniel commented when Jack pointed out the row and sail boats again. “First I'd like to swim.” 

They spread out their blanket on the sand at the beach area and rubbed suntan lotion onto each other's backs once they had gotten rid of their shirts. Jack had been wearing his trunks under his jeans. Daniel, however, had chosen to be uncooperative at home and was now struggling to change under the large bath towel Jack had brought along. He was wrapped in it from toes to chin and Jack held it closed at the back, trying not to laugh at Daniel's mutterings until he finally managed to put on his swimming shorts. 

“It'd be cool to come here with Al,” Daniel said thoughtfully, as they watched a group of younger kids building a huge sand castle. “Not to play in the sand, of course. But to swim. If he'd get over himself.” 

“We could have brought him,” Jack said. “Maybe next time.”

“Al doesn't like swimming in the lake, remember?” Daniel shrugged. 

“There's an indoor pool somewhere around here, too. Maybe he'd like that better,” Jack suggested. 

The boys were spending time together on the weekends. Riding their bikes, hanging out at Daniel's tree house or in his room. Occasionally Daniel had spent an afternoon at the Miller's place, but Al's older brother Bryan was still trying to terrorize the kids when he was home, so they preferred to stay at Casa O'Neill. Which suited Jack just fine. Often Daniel tried to motivate Al to learn the arts of self-defense, but the other boy was still reluctant to engage in that. Jack thought Daniel was pushing too hard in his wish to make Al less skittish around his brother. But on the whole, the boys got along well and the psych doc kept telling Jack what a huge progress Daniel's willingness to have a friend his current age was.

“Al likes Doc Svenson a lot,” Daniel said with a grin. “I think he's smitten with her.”

Jack raised his eyebrow. “Isn't she a bit old?” 

“He doesn't want to marry her or anything, Jack,” Daniel snorted. “He just likes her a lot. He keeps talking about her. It's funny.”

“Does he tell you what they're talking about?” Jack asked. He didn't really want to know what Al did in his therapy sessions, but he wondered if the boys had developed a solid enough friendship yet that Al would tell Daniel about it. 

“Sometimes,” Daniel said. “I don’t tell him anything about what Svenson and I talk about though. Obviously. Since some of it is classified.” 

“And you won't give him any mission reports to read, I hope,” Jack said dryly. 

“Har har.” 

“But that's my point. If you have them at home, what are the chances Al could get his hands on them?” 

“He won't!” Daniel was clearly taken aback at Jack's words. “I have them locked away. And I never have them home longer than a day or two!” 

“Right. And since you won't taking them home with you anymore...” 

“You're not going to check my bag,” Daniel said, the heat back in his cheeks. 

“Then give me your word you won't take any classified files home again. Not without clearance.” 

He sighed and nodded. “I promise not to take home mission reports again.”

“Good. In return I promise that I WILL start checking your bag if you break your word.” 

Daniel eyed him moodily for a moment. “You'd really do that, right?”

“Yep.”

“Every day?”

“Every day.”

“Dang.”

“Three more weeks,” Jack said soothingly. “Then things will be back to normal. And you won't have to dig through those files anymore.” 

“I wish the HWS opening was over already,” Daniel sighed. But then he jumped to his feet and dashed away. “Race ya to the water!”

They swam and fooled around until Jack noticed Daniel's lips getting slightly blue. Then they sat on their blanket and enjoyed their sandwiches as the summer sun warmed them up again. They didn't talk about HWS or work anymore. Instead Jack pulled out their yo-yos and showed Daniel some new tricks until they got bored with it and packed everything up. 

“Would you still like to rent a boat?” Daniel asked as they passed the rental huts along the lakeside. 

“Why not. Besides the sailboats they have paddle and row boats. You ever been sailing?” 

“No.” Daniel eyed him with a doubtful look. “Can you handle a sailboat?” 

“Hey, I'm a colonel in the US Air Force. I can handle anything,” Jack bragged. “I mastered camels in Egypt...” Daniel chuckled at the mention of their camel ride, “...and space ships with recall thingies.”

“Oh, right. We had to come to your rescue on that one,” Daniel said, not impressed.

“I get no respect,” Jack muttered. 

“Just don't let us get shipwrecked. It'd be very embarrassing.” 

They went to the nearest rental and chose a sailboat with a blue sail. It was just big enough to put their picnic and swimming gear in with them. Jack vaguely remembered how to maneuver a sailboat from a vacation a long time ago where he had taken Sara and Charlie sailing on a huge lake in Minnesota. 

They bumped into a few of the anchored boats before he managed to get them into open water, but on the whole he thought he had done very well. 

“I can see fish,” Daniel informed him. He was hanging halfway over the boat's rim.

“You better sit down unless you want to join those fish in the water,” Jack said, still trying to figure out how exactly to take them into the right direction. There was a light breeze and the sail was taut enough to get them moving, but they might steer too close to the shore and run on sand if he couldn't keep them in the middle of the lake. And Jack really didn't want to get out and push them back into deeper water. 

Daniel was perched on the wooden seat and watched Jack as he tried to remember how to use the rudder to pull the boat around. “Are you sure you know what you're doing, Jack?”

“Yeahsureyabetcha.” Right. There was the tiller, a long handle attached to the rudder. And in order to sail the boat into the wind he had to pull there... and... 

The boat slowly swung in the desired direction. Good. Much to Jack's relief there weren't many other boats out this afternoon so there was no danger of running someone over. Not that they were going that fast, but still... 

“Where's the wind coming from, Daniel?” 

Daniel stuck his finger in his mouth, then held it up. “West.”

Jack adjusted the sail and they picked up a bit of speed. 

“Look, Jack, there's my oak!” Daniel pointed at a particular giant tree close to the water on the shore closest to them. There was their favorite picnic table and Daniel loved that old tree. Once he had climbed it and Jack had to come after him to get him down. It had been the first time they'd met Doc Svenson if he recalled right. A very odd day full of frustration it had been... Thinking back, Jack realized once again, how much more normal their daily life had become since then. 

A herd of geese ahead of them were startled as the boat got too close to them. Droplets of sprayed water glistened in the sun as they flew up, quacking loudly at the disturbance. It made the kid laugh and Jack thought he looked much better this way, with his tousled mop of blond hair, color back in his cheeks and twinkling blue eyes. 

They returned to the pier an hour later when the sun was already riding low and the light on the lake had turned golden. Daniel was leaning out of the boat again, sliding his hands through the water. “I wish we could stay longer,” he said. “This is really nice.”

“I know. But there's something else we have to do. Though if you fall in we’ll have to go home right away,” Jack said, smirking at the curiosity written all over Daniel''s face as he returned to his seat.

“What is it? You know I don't like surprises. Where are we going? Isn't it kind of late to go somewhere else?”

Jack pretended to look thoughtful. “Mhh, maybe you're right. I was going to send you to bed early anyway, so we better head home, eh?”

“Stop teasing, Jack. What is it? Come on, you can tell me. I'll still pretend to be surprised if you want me to,” Daniel went on. And didn't stop pestering Jack until they were on their way back to the truck. When Jack wouldn’t budge, he changed strategies and pretended not to be interested anymore. “It's okay. I'll see soon enough. Of course you must be dying to tell me, but that's okay. I don't want to know.”

Jack just laughed and put their stuff into the truck's bed. 

  
Daniel figured it out when they turned into Briargate Parkway. “Ted's Montana Grill!” He gave Jack a wide grin. “We're going out for dinner. That's cool. We haven't done that in a while.”

“I thought if we played hooky we shouldn't have to do chores either. Not even cooking,” Jack explained. 

“Good idea. Especially since it's my turn to cook this week,” Daniel agreed readily and hopped out of the truck. Then he stopped and gave Jack a worried look. “Did you reserve a table? It's always so crowded here in the summer.”

“Why don't you find one for us?”

“In or outside?” 

“Outside. We'll be holed up inside again all day tomorrow,” Jack said as he followed Daniel through the packed restaurant. It was a nice place, with good old American food. Grilled meat, huge burgers. Great beer, too. 

They entered the outside dining area and Daniel stopped dead in his tracks. “We won't be getting a table here. Look at that. It's impossible.”

“I don't know.” Jack took a good look around, found what he'd been searching for and steered the boy towards it. “Over there.”

“But there are... OH!” Daniel gave Jack another huge grin and took the lead. “You're all here,” he called out when they had reached the table underneath a green sun shade. “Flyboy! You're here, too!” He dropped to his knees and hugged his dog, who let out little yips and slobbered the kid's face, pushing his glasses out of the way in the process. 

Good thing Ted's Mountain Grill was one of the few dog-friendly restaurants around here. It had become one of their favorite places to go out since Flyboy had moved in with them. 

“You're late,” Jackson said. “We've already had our first round of drinks.” 

“And we already ordered our meals,” Teal'c added.

“We rented a boat. Did you know Jack can sail? And we went swimming. The water was great.” Daniel adjusted his glasses and wiped dog drool from his face with the napkin Jack handed him before he could use his shirt. Some of the Wretch's more kid-like manners Jack could have done without. 

“Seems you're in a much better mood than this morning,” Jackson remarked. Daniel had refused to say hi or talk to him when he'd picked up the dog. He had been busy sulking in his room. But at least it had given Jack the opportunity to plot this little get-together.

“Ah, yes.” He snatched the menu Carter pushed over to him and hid his face behind it. “I was just worried about work,” he muttered.

“Don't,” Jackson said. “We'll be fine. In fact, Sam showed me a couple tricks on Sony Pro this morning. It'll make editing our movie much easier. And we’ve almost got all our facts straight for the printed version, too.” 

“What's Sony Pro?” Jack asked, regretting it right away when Carter started to explain it to him.

“It's video software. To make and edit movies. And it's much easier than the software the SGC provided them with for their project. It has the basic options like cutting and overlaying and transition, but it also has cool sound options and... “

Jack zoned her out and just smiled at the sight of Daniel who was chattering about his day and about what to choose for dinner and about god-knew-what. 

It was a day well spent. And Jack decided playing hooky was a great thing from time to time. Especially when you didn't get detention for it. 

Fin

 


End file.
